she's so vulnerable
by heytrisha
Summary: Pemuda itu berpikir bahwa gadis itu mungkin dapat meledakkan supernova di semestanya yang pepat. / Jean, Sasha; AU.
1. Chapter 1

**summary:** Jean, Sasha – pemuda itu berpikir bahwa gadis itu mungkin dapat meledakkan supernova di semestanya yang pepat.

**rating**: T

**notes**: AU. Sebuah fanfiksi romens eksprimental; _never been wrote any romance before_.

_Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime_

* * *

Jean Kirschetein tak memiliki banyak pengalaman dalam berurusan dengan wanita.

Malam minggu, di penghujung bulan Januari yang dingin, dan pemuda itu sama sekali tak mengajak siapapun untuk berkencan. Meletupkan _popcorn_ instan rasa keju asin di dapur sementara acara televisi sedang memasang jeda iklan, ia mematikan kompor sebelum kemudian membawa camilan itu ke depan.

Meletakkan badannya di sofa dengan ringan, Jean mulai mengunyah berondong jagung itu dengan bunyi renyah sementara televisi sedang menayangkan iklan pasta gigi anti bakteri. Ia meraih _remote_ dengan malas, mengganti saluran ke acara lain yang lebih menarik hatinya.

Saluran berganti, menampilkan karakter komikal berwarna kuning cerah dengan temannya yang berwarna merah jambu, sedang memancing makhluk-makhluk _Coelenterata _lunak di dasar lautan. Ditaruhnya _remote_ di samping, dan ia mulai menikmati tayangan itu sembari mulutnya tak henti melumat berondong jagung.

Jean mematikan televisi setengah jam kemudian; matanya menatap hampa ke arah monitor yang menggelap. Bosnya, Annie Leonhardt, baru saja memberitahukan soal pemecatannya kemarin, yang ditanggapinya dengan kesal setengah mati.

Alasannya konyol; Jean, menurut gadis hidung bengkok itu, mendistraksi perhatian milik Armin Arlert—rekan kerjanya yang memegang bagian _editing_—terlalu banyak sehingga pemuda Arlert itu beberapa kali membuat kesalahan dalam mengerjakan laporan.

Jean mendengus. Itu salah Armin sendiri, yang suka mengajaknya mengobrol di sela-sela jam kerja. Bilang saja si Nona Hidung Besar itu iri karena tidak pernah diajak berdiskusi oleh si pemuda Arlert; tentang kuda, laut, atau apapun…

Jean tertawa dalam hati dengan pemikiran itu.

Ia menghela nafas sejenak, sebelum kemudian jemarinya meraih berondong jagung terakhir yang tersisa di mangkuk, dan mengunyahnya.

Pikirannya jenuh. Segalanya terasa begitu membosankan baginya.

'_Mungkin ini saatnya untuk mencari pekerjaan baru_,' simpul Jean dalam hati. Tapi masalah sebenarnya tak semudah itu.

Berhenti dari pekerjaan bukanlah sebuah masalah besar bagi Jean, namun berpisah dari sang gadis Ackerman yang selalu dipelototinya diam-diam di kantor adalah siksaan sebenarnya.

Jean Kirschetein menghela nafas sekali lagi, sebelum kemudian memutuskan kalau satu-dua gelas wiski di bar mungkin bisa membuat kepalanya terasa lebih ringan.

* * *

.

Hingar-bingar musik disko segera menyambut Jean begitu ia memasuki bar itu. Bau alkohol, diselingi asap rokok, bau parfum murahan, dan keringat yang menyengat bercampur-baur di dalam. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali; berusaha beradaptasi dengan cahaya di dalam bar yang kelewat menyilaukan, sebelum kemudian berjalan ke arah meja layan.

"Satu gelas wiski, dengan _cola_," pesannya pada sang bartender; seorang wanita jangkung berambut gelap yang diikat, dengan bintik-bintik kemerahan yang mendekorasi pipinya. Si bartender mengangguk, sebelum kemudian mengangsurkan gelas berisi minuman yang dipesan pemuda itu.

"_Thanks_," Jean segera membayar, dan matanya memandang berkeliling, memutuskan untuk mengambil tempat di pojok ruangan.

Tegukan pertama terasa begitu menyenangkan.

Ia menaruh gelas yang kini isinya sudah berkurang sebagian di meja, dan memandang berkeliling bar itu. Satu pasangan muda tampak sedang bercumbu di sudut ruangan; sang pemuda yang terllihat setengah mabuk menyentuh gadis di depannya dengan penuh nafsu, sementar a sang gadis tampak begitu menikmati sentuhan-sentuhan yang dilancarkan pemuda itu.

Jean buru-buru memalingkan pandangannya.

Di sudut lain, tampak dua orang pemuda yang tengah bersaing dalam merayu seorang gadis berambut merah menyala; yang kelihatan dicat dengan asal-asalan. Dan seorang pemuda bergaya punk yang baru saja mengajak pasangannya turun di lantai untuk berjingkrak di hingar-bingar musik.

Jean meneguk minumannya sekali lagi, dan lagi. Lima belas menit kemudian, cairan di gelas itu mulai surut, sebelum akhirnya kosong.

Pemuda itu mengerjapkan matanya yang mulai terasa berat beberapa kali, sebelum kemudian matanya berkeliling untuk mencari pelayan. Nah, itu ada, beberapa meja di dekatnya. Jean melambaikan tangannya, memanggil gadis pelayan itu, dan beberapa saat kemudian pelayan itu segera tiba di mejanya.

"Ya?" Gadis itu menanyakan permintaannya dengan santai, diselingi suara kunyahan berisik dari mulutnya, yang terdengar seperti gumpalan permen karet.

"Satu gelas wiski _cola_, Nona," pesan Jean, dan gadis itu segera ke bartender, sebelum kemudian tiba lagi di meja Jean dengan minuman di tangannya.

"_Thanks_," Jean mengangsurkan tip ke pelayan itu, dan mulai meneguk minumannya.

Namun di luar dugaan, si gadis pelayan tak juga bergeming dari tempatnya berada.

"Maaf?" Jean memicingkan matanya keheranan pada si gadis, yang kini dengan cueknya menarik bangku dari sisi lain mejanya, dan duduk.

"Kakiku pegal," ujarnya seraya mengangkat bahu. "Gak apa-apa kan kalau aku duduk disini?"

Jean mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

"…tidak, tak apa-apa," balasnya pada akhirnya. Gadis itu, yang berambut cokelat dan dikuncir ke atas, menganggukkan kepalanya dengan puas.

Hening sesaat melingkupi mereka berdua.

"Uhm, kau…." Jean menjeda kalimatnya, dalam usahanya untuk membuka percakapan, "tidak minum, Nona?"

Gadis itu kelihatan seperti baru tersadar dari lamunannya, dan mengangkat bahu. "Nggak. Aku gak minum alkohol."

"Oh?"

"Benaran, deh," gadis itu menambahkan dengan cuek.

Jean meneguk minumannya sekali lagi. "Mm. Jadi kau bekerja di bar, namun tidak pernah minum-minum.

Gadis itu mengangguk.

"_Well_, itu aneh," komentar Jean. Gadis itu tertawa.

"Yah, mungkin," ia mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya, dan memasukkan benda berwarna merah muda kenyal ke mulutnya. Bunyi kunyahan berisik segera terdengar.

"Kau kesini bersama pasanganmu?" Gadis itu memecah keheningan. Jean meneguk minumannya sekali.

"Tidak. Aku sendirian."

"Oh. Belum punya pacar?"

"_Well,_ belum…hm. Lagipula, aku tak peduli dengan itu," Jean mengangkat bahu, dan meneguk minumannya sekali lagi, kali ini lebih banyak. Matanya mulai terasa berkabut.

Gadis didepannya tak juga beranjak dari tempatnya.

Jean memicingkan mata, mencoba memandangi gadis itu lekat-lekat. Usianya mungkin tak lebih dari sembilan belas atau dua puluhan. Rambut cokelatnya yang dikuncir terlihat ditata seadanya, dandanan yang melapisi wajahnya bahkan tak terlalu kentara.

Namun tak dapar dipungkiri kalau gadis ini, yang daritadi tak berhenti mengunyah entah apa yang ada di dalam mulutnya, cukup manis. Sebentuk kecantikan yang polos.

"Nona?"

_Kraus, Kraus. Nyem._ "Hm?"

"Kau cantik."

_Nyem, nyem._ "Oh," gadis itu terdiam sejenak, tak yakin bagaimana harus menjawab pernyataan itu. "Ehm, makasih."

"Bibirmu seksi."

_Kraus. Glep, glep._ Si gadis melebarkan matanya, mencoba mengingat-ngingat apakah ia membubuhkan terlalu banyak _lip-gloss_ di bibirnya tadi sore.

"Matamu….indah—"

_Kraus, uhuk. Nyem, nyem._

"…aku melihat pelangi disana, dan ada ubur-ubur yang sedang berenang…."

_Nyem, nyem. Glep._

Kali ini si gadis melongo sejenak, sebelum kemudian sebuah tawa lepas meluncur dari bibirnya.

"HAHAHA," suara tawa itu meninggi, sebelum akhirnya mereda. "Kau ini lucu sekali."

Jean terdiam.

_...dan sebuah rasa hangat yang aneh mendadak terasa menjalari pipinya._

"Uhm, ha-ha-ha," pemuda itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk tertawa, meskipun suara yang dikeluarkannya lebih mirip suara kuda yang tersedak, lebih kepada upayanya untuk menutupi kecanggungan yang ada—

…_sebelum kemudian sebuah ide absurd muncul di benaknya._

"Hei, Nona," ia mencondongkan badannya maju, dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga gadis berkuncir ekor kuda itu.

Sejurus kemudian, wajah gadis itu memerah.

"Sekarang?" gumam gadis itu, terlihat ragu sejenak.

Jean mengangguk, berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk terlihat sebagai seorang pria jantan yang sudah pernah berurusan dengan ribuan wanita sebelumnya.

"Wah, baiklah kalau _'_gitu," gadis itu tersenyum.

"Berapa tarifmu?" gumam Jean, berusaha sebisa mungkin agar tak terlihat macam pria hidung belang—meski sepertinya kenyataan berkata sebaliknya.

"Dua ratus dolar semalam. Minat?" balas gadis itu, yang kini sudah mulai beranjak dari kursinya, dengan suara rendah.

"…_oke."_ Dalam hati Jean berharap ia tak lupa nomor rekeningnya.

"Hm, baiklah," gadis itu bangkin, dan meraih tangan Jean. "Lewat sini."

* * *

.

Gadis itu mengeluarkan kunci dari sakunya, dan membuka pintu sebuah kamar dengan tulisan '_Brauss_' di tengah-tengah sebuah miniatur kentang dari karet yang tergantung disana.

Pintu terbuka dengan derit pelan, menyingkapkan sebuah ruangan bernuansa remang-remang dengan cat dinding berwarna merah muda. Ada sebuah ranjang dengan sprei bermotif gula-gula, serta sebuah meja rias dengan gelas bening berisi lilin aromaterapi di atasnya.

"Ayo…oh iya, aku lupa tanya siapa namamu," gadis itu menyeretnya masuk, sebelum kemudian menatap wajahnya lekat-lekat.

"Jean Kirschetein," sahutnya terburu-buru. "Eh, panggil saja Jean. Kau?"

"Sasha," jawabnya singkat, sebelum kemudian mengunci pintu, dan duduk di pinggir ranjang. "Sasha Brauss."

Hening sesaat melingkupi ruangan itu. Sasha Brauss menatap Jean Kirschetein lekat-lekat, jemarinya bergerak naik turun di _mini-dress_ ketat berwarna cokelat salem yang dikenakannya.

Jean Kirschetein tak juga bergeming dari tempatnya di depan pintu.

Sasha terdiam, menunggu dengan sabar sementara mata cokelatnya bergerak menatap langit-langit.

Lima belas menit kemudian, akhirnya Jean Kirschetein menghampirinya.

Sasha menahan nafas—sebelum kemudian mendesah pelan, berusaha membuat dirinya terlihat menggoda. Jean maju, mencondongkan badannya…

—_dan mengacak rambut gadis itu lembut._

Semburat merah menjalar di wajah Sasha.

Terdengar bunyi ranjang yang berkeriut pelan begitu Jean mengambil tempat di samping Sasha, dan membaringkan badannya.

Sasha menahan nafas sekali lagi.

_1 detik._

_2 detik._

_4 detik._

_10 detik._

_1 menit._

_2 menit._

_3 menit._

.

.

_4 menit…_

.

.

.

…_namun tidak terjadi apa-apa._

"Eh?" Sasha yang penasaran menoleh ke belakang, dan menghampiri Jean yang tengah menatapnya intens. "Kau tidak…mulai?"

Jean menguap sejenak.

"Huh? Mulai apa?"

Sasha memalingkan wajahnya yang merona merah. "Mulai….itu, _yah_, kau tahu."

Hening sejenak, sebelum kemudian tawa lepas yang terdengar seperti suara kuda mau kawin terdengar dari sang pemuda Kirschetein.

"Hahaha…fufu. _Uhuk._"

Sasha Brauss bengong.

"Kenapa ketawa?" akhirnya gadis itu bertanya, keningnya berkerenyit. Jean bangkit, sebelum meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir Sasha; yang lembab karena _lip-gloss_.

"Eh, Sasha, kau kira aku ini pria murahan yang mau menidurimu?" gumamnya lembut. Sasha tercekat.

"Apa menurutmu…." Jeda sejenak. "Apa menurutmu…aku jelek?"

.

"Eh?!" Jean terkejut, dan buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, tentu saja tidak, Sasha…"

"—_kalau begitu, untuk apa kau membayarku?"_

Jean terdiam sejenak, sebelum kemudian merangkul gadis itu, dan menatap iris cokelatnya lekat-lekat. Mencoba menemukan kilat cahaya, atau apapun yang menghuni langit kecokelatan itu, namun tak berhasil memetakan apapun disana.

Hanya ada kepolosan, kehampaan, dan tatapan serupa kanak-kanak dari seorang Sasha Brauss.

Telunjuk Jean bergerak, menelusuri tulang punggung gadis itu—_yang terasa rapuh namun kuat di saat yang bersamaan_—dengan lembut, turun naik sembari menyenandungkan sebuah irama lagu tidur.

"Aku membayarmu bukan untuk menidurimu, Sasha," didekatkannya wajahnya ke wajah gadis itu, sehingga dahi mereka bersentuhan.

"Aku membayarmu untuk mengobrol denganku; Sasha… _ma chere._"

* * *

_._

_._

_Bersambung._

**notes ii:**_ oh alright, _saya gak tau apakah saya udah naruh Jean dan Sasha-nya dengan cukup IC atau malah sebaliknya ;_;_ please tell your opinion about this.  
_

_thanks for reading._


	2. Chapter 2

Sasha beranjak bangun, ranjang berderit keras. Ia menatap Jean lekat-lekat dengan mata cokelatnnya yang membulat.

"Eh? Mengajakku mengobrol?"

Jean mengangguk. "Memangnya menurutmu, aku mau ngapain?" katanya sambil menaikkan alis.

Sasha meraih jaket yang terhampar di dekat selimut, lalu memakainya. Ia memandangi Jean tanpa mengatakan apa-apa—sebelum kemudian sorot matanya berubah menjadi ekspresi geli.

"Hahahaahahaha," ia tertawa—menyandarkan tubuhnya ke belakang. "Hahahahahahaha…"

Jean menaikkan alis, pipinya memerah gila-gilaan menjadi sewarna tomat. Sial. Gadis ini baru saja menertawakannya.

"Kenapa…" Jean menepuk pundak gadis itu pelan, mencoba menghentikan tawanya. "Kenapa ketawa?!"

Sasha mengeluarkan suara seperti orang tersedak—sebelum kemudian tawanya mereda. "Nggak. Gak apa-apa," ia tersenyum, memandang pemuda di depannya dengan tatapan penuh arti.

"Kau lucu."

Jean melongo. "Apanya?"

Sasha terkekeh kecil—sebelum kemudian bangkit, dan mengambil teko berisi limun dingin yang ada di meja di seberang ruangan. Terdengar suara minuman yang dituang ke dalam gelas setelah itu.

"Gak tau ya," gadis itu membawa dua gelas berisi limun tadi—dan menyerahkan satu pada Jean. "Tapi kukira kau itu tipe cowok yang hidung belang sih, pertama-tamanya."

Jean terbatuk keras. _Sialan_. Ia menatap Sasha dengan alis tertaut.

"Enak saja! Aku ini cowok baik-baik, tahu," tukasnya sengit. Sasha meminum limunnya sedikit, matanya berkilat-kilat geli.

"Iya, iya… aku tau kok."

Jean meminum limun yang diberikan Sasha tadi. "Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak," gumamnya kesal. Sejurus kemudian—ia terdiam, dan memperhatikan limun yang ada di gelasnya.

"Hei…"

Sasha menoleh. "Apa?"

"Ini…" Jean menunjuk limunnya, "tidak kau beri obat tidur kan?"

Gadis itu menegakkan badannya, ekspresinya terkejut. "Heh, tentu saja tidaaaaaak!" katanya sengit. "Ngapain juga aku membiusmu?"

Jean mengangkat bahu. "Ya kali, kau mau menidurkanku terus mengambil uangku nanti."

Sasha mendelikkan matanya, rambut ekor kudanya bergoyang ketika ia menolehkan kepalanya mendadak. "Jangan mimpi deh," tukasnya sebelum kemudian menyesap limunnya. "Siapa juga yang mau nyopet darimu," gumamnya kesal.

Jean menyesap limunnya lagi—dan tertawa.

"Iya, iya," balasnya sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak gadis itu setengah bercanda. "Maaf, deh."

Sasha mengangkat bahu, memandangi Jean sembari menyipitkan mata. "Yaudah. Tapi awas aja kalau kau menuduhku yang nggak-nggak lagi," ia mewanti-wanti. Jean memandanginya dengan ekspresi geli.

"Oke…"

Gadis itu menyandarkan punggungnya ke dipan, lalu menyesap limunnya lagi.

"Eh."

"Jean menoleh. "Apa?"

"Kau disini cuma untuk mengajakku mengobrol?" tanya Sasha heran. Pemuda itu mengernyitkan keningnya—rona merah perlahan menyebar di pipinya.

"Hm, iya. Memangnya kenapa?"

Sasha menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Err. Memangnya kau gak punya teman dirumah untuk diajak berbicara?"

Jean mendelikkan matanya. "Tentu saja punya, tau!" tukasnya sengit. "Hanya saja…"

"Hm?"

"Tidak. Aku cuma lagi bosan."

Sasha menyesap minumannya lagi, lalu membuka laci di bawah nakas. Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu yang terlihat seperti sebungkus chiki.

"Oh gitu. Mau keripik?"

Jean melongo. "Hah?"

Sasha memandanginya heran sembari memiringkan kepala. "Kubilang. Mau keripik?"

Jean terdiam, matanya menatap gadis itu lekat-lekat. "Eh. Tidak, terima kasih."

"Oh," Sasha memasukkan seraup keripik ke mulutnya, dan mengunyahnya dengan bunyi '_krak, krak_' keras.

Jean memandanginya dengan mata membulat. _Gadis ini makan dengan brutal sekali_.

"Hei," Sasha memecah keheningan. "Kenapa lihat-lihat?"

Jean segera tersadar dari lamunannya. "Eh. Tidak," ia memalingkan wajahnya, dan menyesap limunnya dengan canggung.

"Kalau mau keripik, bilang saja," Sasha menunjuk ke bungkus makanan ringan yang sedang dipegangnya. "Aku masih punya banyak persediaan lagi."

Pemuda itu memaksakan sebuah senyum. "Heh. Nggak usah," Jean menyandarkan badannya ke belakang. Sasha menghentikan kunyahannya sejenak, dan menatap pemuda itu dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Eh. Kau ini orangnya pemalu, ya?"

Jean, yang tengah menyesap limunnya, terbatuk keras. "Hah?" Ia menahan keinginan untuk tersedak. _Waw_. Baru kali ini ada orang yang mengatakan kalau ia adalah orang yang pemalu.

Jean Kirschetein. Pemalu. _Dari mananya?_

Mata gadis itu pasti sudah buram, mungkin.

Jean menoleh, menatap Sasha di sampingnya tanpa mengatakan apa-apa—sebelum kemudian sebuah tawa renyah meluncur dari mulutnya.

"Hahaha," ia menaruh cangkir limunnya di nakas, tawanya mereda beberapa detik kemudian. "Kau tahu, Sasha?"

"Hm?" Sasha menoleh, dalam hati merasa terkejut sedikit mendengar Jean yang mendadak memanggil namanya.

"Baru kali ini ada orang yang menyebutku pemalu," pemuda itu menyandarkan badannya ke belakang, sambil nyengir lebar. "Hahahaha."

Sasha memiringkan kepalanya. "Oh. Kalau bukan pemalu," gadis itu mengambil sebuah kesimpulan, "lantas, biasanya orang menyebutmu gak tahu malu, ya?"

.

Jean terbatuk keras—limunnya tersembur mengenai cangkirnya.

_Heh. Gadis ini._

Pemuda itu mengelap mulutnya yang basah dengan lengan bajunya, dan mendelikkan matanya pada si gadis di sebelahnya. "Eh, omonganmu ceplas-ceplos sekali, Sasha Brauss," tukas Jean setengah kesal. Sasha, yang entah tak menyadari itu atau memang kelewat polos, memiringkan kepalanya.

"Oh. Sori deh kalau begitu," ia menyesap limunnya lagi. "Omong-omong, Jean…"

"Apa?"

Sasha menaruh cangkirnya di pangkuannya. "Sebaiknya, kau jangan tersenyum terlalu lebar, deh."

Jean menaikkan alisnya heran. Mungkin gadis ini overdosis keripik kentang. _Pasti MSG-nya banyak sekali_.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Sasha mengunyah keripiknya lagi, dan terdiam sejenak. "Senyummu…."

"Huh?"

"…mirip kuda."

.

.

.

Jean menahan keinginan untuk menyiram gadis di depannya itu dengan limun di cangkirnya.

* * *

.

_._

**_Bersambung._**


End file.
